


Good Morning, Dear.

by Tarvok



Series: On Vacation [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Victor and Yuri go on a vacation!





	

Good Morning, Dear.

by Tarvok

Yuri on Ice, M/M, Rated G.

 

Yuri woke to the wonderful smell of frying bacon. He got out of bed quickly, careful not to stub his toes on the unfamiliar carpeted flooring of the hotel suite, and made his way down the hall to the kitchenette where Victor was busily cooking breakfast.

"Ah, there you are!" Victor happily greeted him. He was wearing a pair of soft grey pajama bottoms and an apron clearly provided by the hotel staff that was much too small for his frame. HIs hair was in disarray, and he had a steaming hot pan of bacon in his left hand as he spun around to face his partner.

Yuri tried his best to not laugh at the scene, and walked up to him to take the pan away from him in order to sit it on the nearby counter.

"I see you've made yourself at home," he smiled.

Victor returned the smile with a brief kiss on the lips. "Good Morning, Dear. Yes, this place is lovely. I'm very glad you convinced me to come here."

"All I said was I wanted a vacation," Yuri hugged him back. "You're the one who picked where to go."

"Yes. Well," he cleared his throat, "You could've suggested somewhere else and I would've happily gone with."

"Yeah," Yuri smiled. "You always smell so nice," he thought aloud.

Victor placed a kiss on Yuri's forehead and backed away. "Would you care for some breakfast? I made some bacon and buttered toast. I couldn't figure out how to make pancakes the way they have them here, and there wasn't any special flour or deep pans, so..."

"It'll be delicious, don't worry," Yuri reassured.

"I suppose." Victor took a couple of plates out of the cupboard above the stove, put eight slices of bacon and four pieces of toast on one plate, and four slices of bacon and two pieces of toast on the other. He then put the plate with the least amount of food on the island behind him, and went and sat in front of it.

Yuri picked up the other plate and then sat in front of Victor.

"Victor... why do you always give me so much food?" Yuri asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Why you're a growing boy, of course. Why else?" Victor got up, grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard, and poured them both glasses of orange juice.

Yuri sighed and accepted his glass from Victor. "I'm not a little boy, you know."

Victor winked at him from across his glass, "Oh, I definitely know that!"

Yuri just rolled his eyes and kept on eating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, please. I've yet to actually see the show.


End file.
